


A Morning of Dreaming

by tirsynni



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirsynni/pseuds/tirsynni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen Ackles hated mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Morning of Dreaming

Jensen Ackles hated mornings.  
  
Actually, no. "Hate" was too mild a word. Mornings were the bane of his existence; they were his mortal enemy. New PA's were warned about Jensen and mornings before they were told their schedules and how much they would be paid. Experienced PA's treated him like a victim of PTSD. Kim had written orders that Jensen was to have three cups of coffee before anyone was to try and give him work.  
  
When the bane of his existence was coupled with a sleepless night of soothing an upset little sister and promising to fly back to Texas to kick her boyfriend's cheating ass, Jensen decided that a bullet, as blasphemous as it sounded, would be more helpful than coffee.  
  
When the car arrived to pick Jensen up and Jared took one step out, armed with the mandatory triple espresso, he took one look at Jensen and spent the next five minutes checking for fever/mumps/chicken pox/shingles/ebola virus. It took Jensen almost three times that long to convince Jared that, no, he didn't need a day off and _no_ , he didn't need to go to the hospital.  
  
Jensen didn't help his case when he tripped getting into the van.  
  
Kim took one look at Jensen's pale face and Jared's anxious hovering and switched from action scenes to near-death scenes. Jensen would have smiled in gratitude if he wasn't busy dozing against Jared's shoulder.  
  
When Jared found Jensen at lunchtime, Jensen was dozing against his trailer door, hand still on the doorknob.  
  
"Jesus, Jen," Jared murmured. Jensen only groaned when Jared balanced the older man agianst his own body so he could open the door. Jensen mumbled drowsily but didn't protest when Jared steered him towards the couch.  
  
"What the hell were you doing last night?" Jared continued. His touch remained gentle, in contrast to his exasperated tone. He carefully laid Jensen on the couch. After a small pause, he sighed and rearranged Jensen's limbs so he would look more like he was sleeping and less like he had been suddenly stabbed from behind.  
  
Already drifting back to sleep, Jensen didn't notice Jared's question nor his manhandling. He didn't notice Jared's hand hesitant on his cheek or Jared's lips soft on his forehead.  
  
"Sweet dreams, jerk."


End file.
